Bra's first day of School
by Half Saiyan Half Human
Summary: Bulma is late to a meeting and Vegeta is forced to take his daughter to her first day. Will he end up destroying the school before the end of the day?
1. Chapter 1

"Ooo, you look so pretty, Bra!" giggled Bulma to her smiling five year old. It was Bra's first day of school. Bulma had put the tiny girl in a dotted, blue Samara dress, sparkly Maryjane shoes, and a white bow to top it off.

Bulma's phone started to vibrate in her back pocket. She plucked the cell from her pocket and glanced at the screen. "Oh snaps!" She put the phone up to her ear. "Goodmorning, sir… Yes… That's right… What?!" Bulma smacked her phone shut.

She grabbed for purse and her camera, nearly knocking the kindergartener over. "Mommy?" Bra squeaked. "I'm sorry, baby, Daddy will have to take you! I have something VERY important to attend." Bulma briskly said. She picked up her daughter and quickly walked to the training room.

"Honey? Oh there you are!" Bulma scurried across the gym to her husband, who was doing one finger push up off the ground. He stood up and groaned. "Woman, do yo not have any respect? This is my training time and I must not be disturbed!" Vegeta barked in her face. Bulma rolled her eyes, "Today is your little girl's first day of school!" She smiled warmly at her daughter who looked confused as ever. Bulma continued, "I have to go on a short business meeting to Parsley, could you PLEASE just take her there? Oh yeah, and take this camera, MAKE SURE you take PLENTY of pictures!"

She practically flung the camera at Vegeta and set the small girl on the ground. "Bye, lovelies!" She shouted at the two as she jogged out the door. _Such a crude woman…There is no way I'm taking anyone anywhere during MY time in here! _thought the annoyed Vegeta. The Saiyan turned on his heel to continue his training.

"Papa?" peeped Bra. He stopped and his head turned towards the small voice. His hard face softened at the sight of his little girl. Vegeta remembered when she was first born. He almost felt happy when he first held her. The prince couldn't comprehend that such a reckless, ex-mass-murderer, like himself could ever produce such an innocent creature. When she was a newborn, he barely filled his only hand. _It was almost… cute. _Vegeta thought to himself, chastising himself for calling someone such a foolish word. At first, he began to become annoyed at himself for feeling such a thing for such a weak human, but he couldn't help loving his 'Little Saiyan Princess'. He only called her by the nickname when it was only him and her. The prince couldn't remember feeling the same way for Trunks when he was born, though.

"Papa, I hafta hurry or I'll be wate to school!" Bra said as she tugged at his father's pant leg. He was to busy thinking and didn't notice her walk up to him. Vegeta looked down at the small girl, her mother's big blue orbs look up at him. "Oh, fine! You better know I'm not going to be babysitting you, I'm going to leave once I drop you off!" Vegeta was starting to become annoyed at being delayed of his training.

As Vegeta drove down the road, a car behind him began honking. He swung behind his head.

"HEY ASSHOLE, HURRY IT UP HERE!" The driver looked to be a young college kid. Immediately, Vegeta became furious. _How dare this pathetic weakling speak to me in such a manner! _Vegeta didn't bother opening the car door and swung his body over. He began to steadily walk over to the other driver.

"Oh my freaking God, screw this!" The college kid yelled as he swerved his car at Vegeta, trying to pass. Suddenly, the Saiyan's fist came down on the hood of the car, smashing the car metal like tin. "Whoa there, buddy, I'm not looking for any trouble!" cried the kid. "Shut up, kid. You must have wanted my attention since you honked at me!" Vegeta snarled at the kid. He punched a hole through the car window and grabbed the kid, pulling him out of the car. "HELP, SOMEONE!" The pathetic kid shouted. "Apologize to my daughter, you are making her late to the FIRST DAY or her school!" Vegeta pointed to the blue haired youngster smiling and waving at her Daddy. "AHH, I'M SORRY KID, JUST PLEASE LET YOUR POPS LET ME GO!" The college kid yelled.

Bra laughed at the silly kid in her daddy's hand. "Good enough, now I'll be on my way!" He threw the guy on the ground and headed back to his car, not noticing all the shocked bystanders. "You go, Papa! I want to do that!" Bra exactly said to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked, unusually proud of himself for impressing his daughter.

When they finally arrived at the elementary school, Vegeta saw all the happy humans and their children. "Ugh! Bra, you must never forget you are better than all these pathetic humans." Vegeta told his daughter as they walked through the school doors. She held his hand and nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"There, over there, Papa! That's the classroom!" Bra pointing down the hall pulling her dad behind her. Vegeta was slightly disgusted at all the posters hung up on the walls. One said "BOOKS ARE FUN!" another read "LOVE OTHERS!" _Why did the Woman assign Bra at this shit of a school? 'Love others'? How stupid! _Vegeta thought in his head.

"Lee!" Bra let go of her Daddy's hand and ran to a group of kids who excitedly jumped around when she came. Vegeta smiled, knowing, of course, his daughter would be the most favored child in the classroom.

"Oh, so you must be Mrs. Brief's husband! I didn't see you at enrollment day, Mr. Brief!" A young blonde dressed in a rainbow dress was behind him. He turned his body and frowned. She had a sticker on her chest saying 'Hello, I am Ms. Glitten!' _This bitch is the teacher? _"Excuse you, I am NOT 'Mr. Brief. I am Vegeta PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS. You shall address me as so!"

The blonde woman's eyes widened in fear. "Oh yes, well Hello, sir, erm Prince? Well, I am the kindergarten teacher, I'll be happy to guide your student through the wonders of school!" The blonde cheerfully said. Vegeta scoffed and called for his daughter. She came running to his wrapping her small arms around his leg. "Papa, you can go now, I wuv school! I'm going to have so much fun!" Bra squeaked.

Vegeta was a little surprised that his daughter became so independent so quickly. "Oh… Well, arlight then, you are taking me away from my training anyways." Vegeta muttered. Then he remembered the camera in his pocket. _I better take one now or else Bulma will become upset! _thought Vegeta.

He pulled it out. "How in the hell do you turn this on?!" Vegeta yelled, making all the other parents turn to look at the loud man. "Oh, do you need a picture, sir? I will take one!" The blonde teacher grabbed the camera. She turned it on and pointed at Vegeta and Bra."Hun, move closer to your Daddy! Okay… Good. Say 'Happy first day!'." "Happy FIRST DAY!" Bra giggled.

_(a/n) This wasn't the original ending to this chapter, but I didn't have enough time to finish. I will write the rest when I have more time. Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 1 (continued)

_**Chapter two of**__**"Bra's First day of school."**_

"Happy FIRST DAY!" cheered Bra. The camera flashed as Vegeta stood with a frown. "Oh, what a nice picture!" Vegeta snatched the camera from her hands, eager to get back to training, and also embarrassed of himself for letting himself get his picture taken in a stupid kindergarten class room.

When he got back home, it was nearly 10 AM. "Shit, I cannot let myself get distracted any further!" The Saiyan said to himself. Vegeta headed straight to his Gravity Room.

He tipped the room to 350 g's and adjusted to the new gravity. The bots powered at and shot multiple high energy beams at him. They all missed, giving Vegeta the opportunity to blast them. They exploded, one after another, nearly catching his foot. The prince continued his intense training for the rest of the morning.

Expecting his woman to be back by now, he decided to take a lunch break. He hadn't eaten since the night before. He shut the room down, grabbed a drying cloth to dry off his sweat. Vegeta headed for the kitchen, it was nearly 2:00 in the afternoon.

"How was it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked when Vegeta walked into the kitchen. She was reading the newspaper at the table.

"I lost two hours of my training!" He growled at her. He pulled the chair next to her up and plopped down in it. "Sounds like it went well, hun!" Bulma said to him, kissing him on the cheek as a silent way to repay him for the trouble. Whenever she would kiss Vegeta before, he would become extremely annoyed, but he eventually became used to the treatment. "Where is my food, Woman?!" Vegeta bellowed. "Well excuse me your highness, I didn't have enough time to make anything! So, anyways, I drove passed the burger-joint and got you a little something!" Bulma jumped up from the table and went to the refrigerator. She pulled out three paper bags full of French fries, cheese burgers, and onion rings.

Vegeta grunted out loud and looked disgustingly at the food in front of him. _Who does she think I am? A big lard?!_ Vegeta thought to himself, almost letting it slip out his mouth. Vegeta never trusted eating many things unless his wife had prepared it.

Bulma's hands rose up above her head while she yawned and headed out the kitchen. "Well, I'm going to take a nap, that meeting was so brain numbing! Don't forget to pick up Bra in half an hour!"

Vegeta's hands slammed down on the table and he shot up from his chair. "Where do you think you're going, Woman?! I am NOT wasting my time with this, again!" Vegeta bellowed.

Bulma exclaimed. "Ugh, you jerk! All I'm asking you to do is to pick her up! You've been so used to all your training and fighting that you can't even handle doing things with YOUR family!" She was in Vegeta's face with her index finger his in muscular chest. The prince gritted his teeth and slapped her hand away. "Damn you!" Vegeta said, giving in. He didn't feel like arguing anyways.

Vegeta used the same car to drive back to the school. He was beginning to start to like the feeling of relaxing in a seat with the wind combing through his Saiyan hair. It reminded him of flying, except without worrying about falling if he wasn't paying attention.

His eyes caught the same college kid standing outside a car repair shop with a cigarette in his mouth as he drove down the road. The kid must've saw him too, because he ran inside the shop before Vegeta could do anything. Vegeta chuckled, loving the familiar feeling of someone fearing the prince.

"Papa!" shouted a small girl waving her tiny arms. Vegeta pulled up to the curb his daughter was standing at. Vegeta stepped out of the car and lifted up his daughter into the car and buckled her in the car seat. "Papa, I made you a picture all by myswelf! Look, Papa!" Vegeta's faced grew pink with embarrassment from someone making him something.

She held out the picture with a huge grin on her face._What the hell is it? _He really couldn't tell what he was, but didn't have the heart to put his daughter down. "Erm… Nice?" Vegeta wasn't used to giving compliments. He shifted the car into drive. "It is of you and me, see this? It's you and me at our wedding!" giggled the five year old who pointed at a brown blob with pink streaks.

_Does this brat even know what a wedding is? I must note this to myself to remind the Woman to teach the child that father and daughter can't marry! I don't want her getting any weird ideas. _Vegeta thought to himself.

"Me and Lee pwayed with the blocks when you left and then we had to introduce ourselves to the class and…" The Prince of all Saiyans groaned as his daughter continued to talk non-stop as they ascended down the road back home.

The End


End file.
